The compound {2-[1-(3,5-bis-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)-5-pyridin-4-yl-1H-[1,2,3]triazol-4-yl]-pyridin-3-yl}-(2-chlorophenyl)-methanone was first described in U.S. Application No. 60/376,121 (PCT published application WO03/091226). Because the compound is an inhibitor of the NK-1 subtype of tachykinin receptor, the compound is useful for the treatment of disorders associated with an excess of tachykinins. For instance, the compound is useful for depression, including major depressive disorder; anxiety, including generalized anxiety disorder, panic disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder, and social phobia or social anxiety disorder; schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders, including bipolar disorder; neurodegenerative disorders such as dementia, including senile dementia of the Alzheimer's type or Alzheimer's disease; disorders of bladder function such as bladder detrusor hyper-reflexia and incontinence, including urge incontinence; emesis, including chemotherapy-induced nausea and acute or delayed emesis; pain or nociception; disorders associated with blood pressure, such as hypertension; disorders of blood flow caused by vasodilation and vasospastic diseases, such as angina, migraine, and Reynaud's disease; hot flushes; acute and chronic obstructive airway diseases such as adult respiratory distress syndrome, bronchopneumonia, bronchospasm, chronic bronchitis, drivercough, and asthma; inflammatory diseases such as inflammatory bowel disease; gastrointestinal disorders or diseases associated with the neuronal control of viscera such as ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, functional dyspepsia, and irritable bowel syndrome (including constipation-predominant, diarrhea-predominant, and mixed irritable bowel syndrome); and cutaneous diseases such as contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, urticaria, and other eczematoid dermatitis.
It is desired and advantageous to find a highly crystalline form of the compound that can be reproducibly and efficiently prepared on a commercial scale. During the development of an improved process for the synthesis of {2-[1-(3,5-bis-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-5-pyridin-4-yl-1H-[1,2,3]triazol-4-yl]-pyridin-3-yl}-(2-chlorophenyl)-methanone, we surprisingly discovered novel anhydrous polymorphs of the compound, hereinafter described as Form IV and Form V.